The invention relates to an inflatable emergency flotation device.
Several inflatable flotation devices are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,867 discloses a life vest having two inflatable chambers in order to provide adjustable buoyancy.
Reissue Patent No. 31,305 discloses an inflatable life preserver to be worn around the neck having a releasable three layer protective covering for inflatable cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,022 disclosed an inflatable life preserver designed for military use and intended to be worn about the neck. The preserver has an outer textile casing which is to be rolled up in its deflated condition so as not to hamper the physical activities of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,705 discloses an inflatable life belt made of rubber, which, in its uninflated condition fits around the wearer's waist and in its inflated condition is positioned under the arms of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,856,632 discloses a flexible tubular bathing belt meant to be worn in its uninflated condition as a belt for supporting or confining a garment. The belt is held in a pleated or folded position by straps in which the pleated ends of the fabric are embedded.
A disadvantage of many prior art inflatable emergency flotation devices is their bulk in the uninflated condition, both when being worn on the body of the user and when packed for storage for shipping or travel or on board a vessel or aircraft. Many other prior art flotation devices are ineffective in keeping the head of a person above water when the device is used for emergency survival.